Wheel shapes increase with the increase of wheel demand, and the front and the back cavity are different in shape. The traditional brushes which are single in shape are no longer applicable to various wheels, and the place that cannot be brushed may be corroded. If a brush is designed for each wheel, the manufacturing cost is increased, and the resource is wasted. Therefore, a general burr brushing device is urgently needed, in which the structures of brushes can be adjusted to match a wheel according to the shapes of the front and the back cavity of the wheel. In such a way, burrs can be brushed thoroughly, and the manufacturing cost is greatly reduced. The device can be suitable for brushing burrs from wheels in multiple shapes by adjusting the structures of the brushes. At present, the weight reduction on a spoke root groove of the wheel is a development trend, and cut edge burrs inside the groove also need to be brushed. Based on the current situation, the present patent provides a burr brushing device, in which not only the structures of the brushes can be adjusted according to the shape of a wheel so that the brushes are matched with the shape of the wheel, but also burrs can be brushed from the spoke root groove.